Tim Drake's Best Birthday Ever
by CamsAlGhul
Summary: Its Tim's Drake 21 birthday and he and Stephanie Brown get a little intoxicated, what will happened when to young adults are drunk at wayne manor? PAIRINGS Tim/Steph ONESHOT :D


**Its really sad for me to inform that I don't own any of the characters below nor will EVER in life...*sobs uncontrollably"**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**"Best Birthday ever"**

Tim and Stephanie were walking out from a bar in Gotham laughing uncontrollably, it was Tim's 21 birthday and they were out celebrating. They stumbled their way through the parking lot and Stephanie started fumbling on her purse.

"Aw dude I can't find my stupid car keys" Stephanie giggle. Tim chuckled and reach for his jeans back pocket tickling the keys in front of Stephanie. "You bastard! You had them the whole time! Now gimme, unless you wanna go home walking" Stephanie said trying to snatch the keys form Tim's hands, but even drunk Tim was faster. "Ah ah, I can't let you drive in this state" Tim chuckled.

Stephanie glared "Even drunk you're still mister goody-pants, what a buzz kill Tim." Stephanie said trying to snatch the keys again and failed miserably. "Okay so if you won't let me drive, how are getting home? You gonna call Daddy?" Stephanie tease laughing.

Tim just smiled and got his phone. "Nope". He had the taxi's company number on speed dial for this special occasion, he hit call and put the phone on his ear. "Imma call a cab, cuz Im responsible" Tim said giggling.

* * *

The cab arrived in 15 minutes and Tim and Stephanie got in. "Wayne's apartments building No. 5 and then Wayne Manor please" Tim instructed the driver in a straight voice and then they took off. "_Damn why does he have to be so perfect? Even drunk he is such a control freak" _Stephanie thought while slumping in the cab's seat. "We are going home already?! Tim is bearly 2:00 in the morning, and its your birthday!" Stephanie complained. "Steph, I think you had enough, we should both be home, Im sure Bruce is throwing me a party tomorrow at the manor, and I don't want to be a zombie at my own party." Tim said looking through the window. "The cab was totally unnecessary, besides how will I get my car back!?" Stephanie complained. Tim just chuckled amused. "I'll have my assistant drop it by your place tomorrow morning, besides friends don't let friends drive drunk, is the first rule" Tim said. "And do friends let friends do this..." Stephanie said pulling Tim from the window and kissing him.

Tim was at first shocked but after a while he started kissing back. _"What the hell am I doing?! Wow Tim is right Im really drunk...but damn this feels good" _Stephanie thought, feeling Tim's tongue asking for entrance, and she let him in, feeling his tongue explore her mouth. He was intense but soft. He grab her by the waist pulling her more closely to him, while Stephanie ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer as well. But then suddenly he stopped.

Stephanie looked into his eyes, they were bright with passion as he spoke "Do you trust me?" Tim asked. Stephanie smiled and answered "Friends trust each other, don't they?" Tim's smile grew. "Go straight to Wayne Manor please" Tim ordered the conductor. Stephanie flushed she had forgotten they were in a cab, but most importantly she wasn't going to sleep in her bed tonight, in fact, she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

"What ever you wish mister" the cab driver said smiling.

* * *

The cab left them at the Wayne Manor's gate entrance, Tim opened Stephanie's door and paid the driver. They got in and Tim entered various codes and encryptions at the main door. "Why is everybody at your family a security freak?" Stephanie asked standing at the porch watching Tim. Tim just chuckled as he pressed keys. "How are you even doing this? You are drunk as fuck" Stephanie said. "I have hacked government computers while on the Joker's laugh component and Ivy's sex pollen, I think I can handle the encryption keys to my own house while being a little intoxicated." Tim said shooting a smile to Stephanie as the door clicked open. Stephanie rolled her eyes and muttered. "Show Off" as she and Tim got inside.

"Are you sure about this? If you are not comfortable with this you can sleep in the guest room, I don't want to-" "

"Oh shut up" Stephanie said shutting Tim into her lips.

She hop and hugged Tim's waist with her legs and they made their way to Tim's room.

"Best birthday ever" Tim said while they made their way to the bed.

* * *

It was 7:00am in the morning and Dick got up exited because it was Tim's birthday. He went to Damian's room and jumped in the bed on top of him.

"Wake up Dami it's Tim's birthday!" Dick said jumping up and down.

"mhmmmhmmm" Damian muffle into the pillow sleepily.

"What was that? Can't hear you, come on we need to make breakfast for Tim" Dick said

"Pennyworth can do that, besides I didn't agree to loose hours of my sleep to celebrate Drake's date of birth"

"Awww come Damian, he is your brother." Dick insisted.

"Drake and Brown went out last night to intoxicate themselves, I do not wish to watch Drake throw his guts out on the toilet" Damian said with his eyes closed.

"Damian..." Dick started. Then he was thrown off the bed by kick Damian gave him. "I said no, I will be at his party my father is hosting, but for now I won't loose hours of rest just to remind Drake what he already knows" Damian said pulling the sheets up to his face. "Now If you would be so kind to bother someone else"

"Fine little D, but you will help me decorate." Dick said getting up from the floor and going to Jason's room.

_"Maybe_ Jason will help with breakfast" Dick said to himself as he walked through the hallway. He opened Jason's door not bothering to knock.

"Hey Jason! Its Tim's birth-" He was a cut-off by knife thrown at his head. He missed it by and inch.

"Why do people at this house hate sleep!?" Jason shouted through his pillow.

Dick got out of the room before another knife was thrown at him.

"Guess I'll do breakfast alone." Dick said while going to the kitchen.

* * *

Tim woke up with a slight headache, and the sun light from his window wasn't helping, he rolled to his oder side, restless and bumped with another body. He was not a alone, he prompt on one elbow and discover he was naked and so was the body besides him. Tim pulled the sheets from the other life form and discovered a familiar mass of tangled blonde hair.

"Stephanie?" Tim said amused, "_Why is Stephanie in my bed?...naked?" _Tim thought.

"Mmmhmmhmm...Tim" Stephanie mumbled still asleep throwing her arms to hug him and nuzzle her nose in his chest. He looked down and saw a mess of clothes and shoes on the floor and then the memories of last night flash through him. "Oh..."he said flushing.

"Tim! You awake? I made you breakfast!" Dick voice sounded through the door.

"_shit" _Tim thought trying to think what to do "_Why is Dick so early? Shit its my birthday, everybody will be waiting down stairs and Stephanie is naked in my bed, shit shit shit" _Tim thought hitting his head in exasperation. Then he heard the door click, he had forgotten to locked the door "_shit" _Tim thought and pulled the sheets covering Stephanie.

"Happy Birthday Timmy!" Dick said with a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

"Hey thank you" Tim manage to say with an awkward smile. Dick walked over with the tray while talking. "Hey Tim I was thinking since its your 21 birthday, you me and Jason should hit some clubs and bars" "Yeah yeah that'd be gre-WAIT DONT SIT THERE!" Tim said suddenly shouting. "Whats wrong Timmy?" Dick said shocked. "N-n-nothing hehe just put the tray on the floor, I'll eat on the floor" Tim said nervously, Dick gave Tim a stern look and slowly lifted the sheet where Tim told him not to sit and found the naked blonde sleeping besides Tim, Dick eyes opened wide.

"Holy shit! Is that? Did you? Omg?!" Dick whispered his eyes gleaming.

"Yes she is Stephanie, and yes we had sex" Tim said blushing avoiding eye contact.

"Omg! Tell me all about it!" Dick said sitting on the floor.

"Dick I think I will have breakfast down stairs with everybody, and I will put some clothes on, now" Tim said watching Dick.

Dick took a moment to process than got up quickly with the tray still in his hands "oh yes yes, I'll leave you alone, invite Steph for breakfast." Dick gave one last smile and thumbs up,and closed the door behind him."

*_sigh* _Tim fell back to the bed, and Stephanie woke up positioning her self on top of him resting her chin on his chest. "Hey" Tim said. "Hey" Stephanie said back flushing. "About last night..." she started "Sssh Stephanie its fine" Tim shush her putting a stray of her hair behind her ear. "I was gonna say If you wanna do it again sometime...I kinda enjoyed it" Stephanie said smiling, Tim smiled at her. "Yeah I enjoyed it too" "So when do you want to do it again?" Stephanie teased. Tim made a playful smile "Well...I was thinking since its my birthday, I want it now" "You cocky Boy Wonder" Stephanie said kissing Tim as they went inside the bed sheets.

* * *

"Grayson, where is Drake? We are suppose to be celebrating his date of birth" Damian said annoyed sitting at the table.

"Tim is with a friend, we will wait for them" Dick explained.

"What kind of friend?" Jason asked suddenly interested.

"A 'special friend'" Dick said smiling.

"OOOOH little Timmy lost the V card!" Jason shouted highfiving Dick across the table.

"tt" Damian just glared wanting to eat his pancakes already. Then they all heard a set of footsteps going down the stairs to the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" They heard Tim talk.

Jason and Dick suddenly scramble to hear what hey were saying through the kitchen door.

"No Im fine" Stephanie said. "Sure? I promise they will be behave" Tim insisted.

"Im sure Tim, I'll see you at the party" Stephanie said

"Okay then, see ya."

Dick and Jason returned to their places and acted normal as Tim entered the kitchen.

"Hey Timmy Happy Birthday!" Jason and Dick chanted. Tim just smiled. "Thank you" he said sitting at the top.

"Soooo Timmy how was your night, heard you went out with the blonde" Jason asked Tim, Tim just looked at him.

"Pretty pleasant" Tim responded. Then Jason laugh and patted Tim hard on his back.

"Way to go pal" Jason said still laughing.

"You told him!" Tim accused Dick, Dick just shrugged smiling, Tim was about to say something when Damian interrupted.

"If you don't mind Drake theres some of us who are starving do to the fact that we were waiting for you, or do you think that just for the fact that its your birthday ,and you lost your virtue gives you the power to do whatever you want" Damian glare and Tim just flush.

"Okay fine lets eat" Tim said looking down at his pancakes

"Finally" Damian said stuffing his mouth with pancakes, while Jason and Dick laughed.

**FINISH! THIS A ONESHOT, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :DDDDDD**


End file.
